narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ameyuri Raion
Bio: Ameyuri Raion. Born in The Hidden Village Of Leaf, his mother a Hyuga and father an Akuma. He was very peaceful as a baby and child. but as he growing up, conflicts was rising with other nations. His mother and father were sent to fight. His mother died in combat, while his father M.I.A(missing in action). He lost hope and was alone. He grew up asking "why he had to feel pain, and why the world would always bringing him down". At a young age Ameyuri showed skills in all types of areas, mostly he was known for his speed. At age 8 he was accepted in the Leaf Academy to become a shinobi like his mother and father. He met his best friends'' Kio Hyuga and ''Kozako Tamine ''and ever since they were pals. Ameyuri Always had a liking to Kio Hyuuga. He watched over her all the times she was in trouble. Ameyuri was the first to be Accepted into the Sannin Rank of the leaf,a long side his friends.Kio Hyuuga and Kozako Tamine were accpeted as well. So time went by and he trained with his friends and his Sensei, Kisaro Tori the 4th Hokage. Through his training he founded the Famous move called, ''The Rasengan. Ameyuri also got the nickname"The Blue Flash of The Hidden Leaf"During a mission with Kenzo Namikaze-uchiha and master the "Flying Thunder God".He later married Kio Hyuuga, Pride of the Hyuga Clan , and they were happy with one another. until one fateful day... Ameyuri felt that he couldn't control his Akuma demon no longer and was afraid it would corrupt his soul and hurt others in Leaf. So he took refuge to the Hidden village In Rain, trying to fight his demon. Ameyuri later failed, and was under full control by the Demon Kizu. So he did what no man would ever, sacrifice his life and stop the demon.Kisaro saw hope and reached out for Arashi Tori for help to ressurect him, but there was a price to ressurect an Akuma shinobi, sacrife of a soul. Kisaro gave his soul to bring back Ameyuri, but into a new Body, the body of his long lost Cousin, Ziku Hyuga. So being brought back into a different body, Ameyuri used this chance to leave Leaf and Live in the village hidden in the Islands, where he serves Arashi Tori, the man who Saved him. No one knows currently that he was revived, but his love of his life and his master are the only ones. So Ameyuri lives with guilt and misses his Love, Kio Hyuga. He is known as Kizu Raion currently, and is the founder of the Raion clan. Time Line Academy Ameyuri: Ever since Ameyuri Lost his parents at such a young age. He felt incomplete in away and confused. Later he thought to himself " My parents wouldn't want me to let them die in vein...." So He got on his feet and began to train. Later He decided to Join the Hidden Leaf Village's Ninja Academy.He was a pretty bright kid, He was in the same class with Miharu Uchiha,Kenzo Namikaze-Uchiha,Kozako Tamine, and Kio hyuuga.He mostly got along with Kozako and Kio(which later become squad zero). During the academy days Kenzo,Ameryuri, Kozako was in a three way rivalary, To be the best in the academy(mostly him and kenzo).Ameyuri was a ladies man during the academy days but he always had an eye for kio but never admitted it.So he just watched over her when ever she was bullied. Genin Ameyuri: When Ameyuri Graduted the Academy He completed his first step in becoming a full fledged shinobi.He was then assigned to Join Squad Zero along with his old Academy pals Kozako and Kio Hyuga. There Sensei was the grandchild of the First Hokage Sao Tori..His name was Kisaro Tori(Soon to be Fourth Hokage). As a genin the four went on many missions and faced many great foe's. During all this time.. The chuunin exams Arrived and Ameyuri Was pumped to enter. After his dramatic win in the second part of the exams against a Rain shinobi he was able to enter the finals. Once in the finals He battled Miharu and then when the battle was about to be a draw Ameyuri turned it around with a shuriken clone jutsu and for the finisher a fireball jutsu. Then He won the chuunin exams. Chuunin Ameyuri: After Winning the chuunin exams Ameyuri was Training Non stop and working on new jutsu. Instead of teaching at the academy. His Sensei Kisaro wanted to help him with this new jutsu. It took him two weeks to create and 2 months to master the jutsu was called. The Rasengan. Then, After offical mastering the move Ameyuri went on a few mission from time to time and Contiuned to train.But during his training He remembered a jutsu Kenzo used during the exams "The Flying Thunder God". So he thought He wanted to learn it. When he was called on a mission by the third Hokage Amiki Uchiha. But good thing Ameyuri was lucky he was in a squad with Kenzo. So during a mission Ameyuri Learned the Flying thunder god..but called it his "Flying Lion God" he also created a new rasengan form using this jutsu. Kozako Arc: Ameyuri Was becoming a Jounin during this time. He one day seen Kio crying and Badly beaten.When Ameyuri found out Kozako left the village and Beaten Kio he was shocked but at the same time in rage. Kio and Ameyuri then went to see the Hokage. He Placed Kio,Ameyuri and Kenzo as a temp member to the squad. There sensei was still Kisaro. From the information they had Kozako was running away to the hidden snow village. But during there journey to catch Kozako They ran into a few rouge ninja. While kio,Kisaro and Kenzo was left behind fighting Ameyuri went on ahead to Catch Kozako.Once He catched up with him almost half was to the end of the lightning country. Ameyuri and Kozako battled in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning,Some say this battle went on for days. Finally Ameyuri ended the battle by using the Rasen-Shuriken. In the process putting Kozako in a Coma for 3 months. Samurai Arc/Sannin Arc: Skill Chakra Releases: Fire, Wind, Lightning. Weapon: Zunko and Hanshiro Kekkai Genkai: Blaze and Blue Flames Clan: Raion clan Specialties: Raion stages 1 & 2 Jutsu: Rasengan, Rasen-Shuriken,Shuriken clone jutsu, Fire style: Fireball jutsu, Blue flame style: Fire consumption, Blue Flame style: Fury Grasp, Blue flame style: Inner explosion, Blue Flame style: Burning Breath, Blue flame style: Flame Pound, Blue Flame style: Dark inferno, Blaze Style: Skorch, Raion Arts: Burning Claws Raion arts: Fang Destruction, Raion Style: Raion Form, Anbu arts: Assassination, Flying Lion God, Blue Flame Vortex Rasengan, Raion Fiery Rasengan, Hyuga arts: 8 trigram death seal, Raion Arts: Paw Seal, Rain Arts: Mane Armor. Armor: Blue Talon Armor. IQ: 226 Genjutsu level: 7/10 Taijutsu Level: 9/10 Ninjutsu Level: 10/10 Kenjutsu: 9/10 Speed: 12/10 Doujutsu: Raion Form 9/10